Me gustas
by Bessel Etamin
Summary: Una historia de la cita perfecta.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling._

 _._

 _Este fic participa en el concurso "IMPRESCINDIBLEMENTE HERMIONE" Celebrado por Los Amortentia Awards._

 _._

 _PROMPTS: Aurora, bufanda, Nirvana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **La cita.**

Las confortables zapatillas de piso de la bruja, retumbaban en cada paso a modo de eco, creando un sonido efímero, seco y casi inaudible. La indiferencia impasible del mármol y del entorno, se burlaba de ella, de su poca determinación… Su respiración se aceleraba, mientras que las palmas de sus manos se encontraban llenas de la transpiración medrosa que le provocaba el comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta descuidada, podía sentirla ondear lentamente en su espalda, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo al caminar.

Poco a poco, la distancia menguaba, ya le era posible deslumbrar aquella puerta, la puerta que tantas veces había cruzado sin pensar, sin temer… Suspiró para alejar su nerviosismo, sin conseguirlo. Se aclaró la garganta, y tocó un par de veces con los nudillos, anunciando de ese modo su llegada, su visita no esperada.

Recomponiendo su postura, y aligerando sus expresiones que antes sentía tensas, Hermione Granger, levantó el mentón, tensó la espalda y contuvo el aliento.

— Adelante.

Una voz enérgica y profunda la hizo sobresaltar y sentir el sinuoso peso de su acción sobre la delgadez de sus hombros rígidos. Echó una oteada quejumbrosa hacía atrás, hacía el abismal camino que había recorrido con premura y duda, aceptando con un último suspiro que ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Se apoderó del pomo antiguo y metálico que tan bien conocía, sintiendo alivio al percibir el tan acostumbrado frío en la palma de su mano, girándolo sin previo aviso, con la impaciencia dejándole un sabor amargo en la garganta. Por un momento, la castaña sintió que estaba sosteniéndose de la puerta para no caer a pedazos sobre el piso de la oficina, se apresuró a inspeccionar la habitación con ojos inquisitivos en búsqueda del hombre con quién había ido a encontrarse, y al verlo, el miedo se fue disipando a una velocidad tanto asombrosa, como abrumadora.

— ¿Granger? ¿Había algo mal en el informe? — le preguntó él, a sabiendas de que no había nada malo con su trabajo.

El desconcierto que ella encontró en las facciones del mago, casi le arrancó una sonrisa. Sintió las comisuras de sus labios estirarse, mas no lo suficiente como para calmar a su acompañante. La castaña negó dos veces con la cabeza y entonces, se atrevió a mirarlo. A mirarlo de verdad. Contempló la finura de sus labios gélidos, la perfección de la piel nívea, la profundidad de los ojos; el tono gris tormenta que tanto adoraba… Sus facciones eran elegantes, distinguidas, y distantes, así como lo era él mismo.

— No pasa nada con el informe. No estoy aquí por trabajo.

Hermione, escuchó su voz flotar en el ambiente, las palabras habían salido sin prisa, con una calma mortal que le había helado la sangre.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Soltó la pregunta de repente, sin darle tiempo a pensar, ni a él ni a ella.

Desde que había terminado su formación como Auror, la castaña no había tenido tiempo para pensar en sí misma. La relación con Ron, había terminado tan abruptamente como había comenzado. Al pasar de los días, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que realmente no tenían nada en común, y así habían transcurrido las tardes en perpetuo aburrimiento. Se había vuelto costumbre, una costumbre adormecedora el estar juntos. Para sorpresa de la bruja, había sido Ronald Weasley, quien había terminado con todo. Ronald, ya no soportaba los interminables silencios y la incomodidad naciente cada que tenían contacto físico... Así que, con el temor ferviente atascado en su pecho, el temor de que su amistad pudiera correr peligro gracias a su repulsiva relación, ambos habían acordado ponerle fin al suplicio y continuar como amigos. Tal y como siempre debió haber sido.

Después de eso, había tenido una relación, o mejor dicho, había compartido parte de su tiempo con alguien más, algo a lo que jamás le habían dado nombre y que le había costado a la castaña, muchas lágrimas, insomnio y pérdida del apetito.

Luego de un año, la bruja había logrado recomponerse al entregarse de lleno a su vida profesional. Los líos amorosos, habían quedado en el olvido. No obstante, de una forma u otra, había terminado embaucada con un Malfoy.

Prácticamente se veían todos los días desde hacía años, aunque únicamente hablaran de trabajo. Compartían el almuerzo y muchas veces la comida y hasta la cena. Sin embargo, jamás se habían involucrado, no a un nivel personal. Malfoy siempre había puesto un límite, una línea invisible que siempre había estado muy bien trazada para que ninguno de los dos supiera demasiado del otro. Empero, aquello no había servido de nada. Ella se había enamorado y él, continuaba tan hermético como siempre solía serlo.

Hermione, no entendía cómo es que había terminado en esa situación; en aquella oficina, a la espera de que Draco Malfoy, le diera un _sí_.

Al finalizar la guerra, ni la castaña, ni el resto de la sociedad mágica habían sabido de él. Lucius Malfoy, había sido enviado a Azkaban, al considerarlo como Miembro Activo durante el ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts, y Narcissa Malfoy, aunque había librado los cargos, no había podido con el dolor de ver a su esposo recluido y repudiado por la comunidad... La pena la venció. Una funesta enfermedad, a la que nadie había sabido darle nombre le había arrebatado la vida, y después a los pocos días, Lucius la había seguido. La noticia, fue motivo de conmoción para el mundo mágico; pero con el tiempo, a todos les dejó de importar. Estaban demasiado absortos en sus propias vidas, y tan cansados de la inmundicia que la guerra había traído consigo, que nadie quería saber más de tragedias.

Por un tiempo, nada se había sabido del único heredero de los Malfoy, hasta que un día él mismo se presentó por sus propios pies en el Ministerio para convertirse en un Auror. Cuando la castaña lo había visto, había creído que todo iba a resultar ser una verdadera pesadilla. Pero para su sorpresa, el rubio siempre había sido respetuoso y distante.

Cuando los dos terminaron con su formación como Aurores, y al obtener ambos el mismo puntaje, seguidos muy de cerca por Harry Potter, fueron asignados a diferentes casos. Lamentablemente, en los últimos dos años, tras el encarcelamiento del resto de los Mortífagos fugitivos, el trabajo se había convertido en simple y aburrido papeleo. No había más magos tenebrosos que perseguir… Cada mes, se llevaba a cabo una supervisión completa a cada miembro de la comunidad mágica para verificar que todo estuviera desenvolviéndose sin problemas, para garantizar de ese modo la seguridad de magos y muggles. Pero hasta eso había caído en la rutina, al final nunca encontraban nada y terminaban yendo a casa demasiado tarde, con el cansancio agobiando sus parpados. Era una perdida de tiempo.

Malfoy, llevaba sus negocios en orden fuera del Ministerio, podía darse el lujo de no trabajar pero aun así lo hacía, la castaña estaba convencida de que mantenía su empleo como Auror, por simple salud mental.

— ¿Salir en plan de qué?

Su tono de voz demandante la hizo sobresaltarse, pero él no lo notó.

— Salir. En una cita…

Su labio inferior tembló ante la palabra, al igual que todos sus huesos, pero mantenía regulada su respiración para no tener la expresión de alguien que está a punto de desmayarse. No estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al final de cuentas, no tenía nada que perder. Él parecía no percatarse de su interés y era imposible que él fuera quien diera la pauta, pero quizá, al saber de la inclinación de ella para con él, tal vez podía permitirse darse una oportunidad. Lo había visto salir con Pansy Parkinson, una que otra vez, pero jamás le habían parecido lo suficientemente cercanos como para atreverse a pensar que tenían una relación, y si así hubiese sido, Rita Skeeter no se hubiese perdido la exclusiva.

Hermione, estaba convencida de que él estaba soltero, o al menos, lo esperaba. Malfoy, era el tipo de persona que sabía llevar muy bien su vida privada.

— ¿Es en serio?

El mago la contempló con interés, evaluando cada rasgo de su expresión. Necesitaba saber si ella iba en serio, y si encontraba algún esbozo de duda en sus ojos, por más pequeño que este fuera, no aceptaría. Pero no había nada, nada más que una chispa de atrevimiento y dulzura. Su rostro amable, honesto y anhelante, lo enterneció por un segundo y se permitió sonreír.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — soltó de repente sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella no pudo evitar el sonreír. Se sentía dichosa. Lo había logrado.

— Hay un lugar al que quisiera llevarte, pero es un sitio Muggle…

Le pareció importante el mencionarlo, aunque sabía que los prejuicios de la sangre, ya estaban obsoletos.

— Está bien.

No lo vio hacer ni una mueca, por lo que sus músculos se relajaron. La sensación de calambre se expandió por todo su cuerpo, había estado tensa durante bastante tiempo.

— ¿Podría ser hoy?

Malfoy, sonrió para sus adentros y se puso de pie. No la había invitado a sentarse, pero había sido más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Caminó hasta ella, saboreando el acortamiento de la cercanía con un andar sosegado, plagado de contemplación. La tomó de la mano con precaución y tiró de ella con suavidad para guiarla a una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al costoso y sofisticado escritorio de caoba. Se deshizo del agarre y le indicó con un gesto de mano que tomara asiento, ella lo hizo de inmediato, aferrándose a los reposabrazos acolchados de la cómoda silla.

Desde esa altura, podía apreciarlo mejor. Su mentón era varonil, rígido, severo, impecable… Para disgusto de la bruja, Malfoy se alejó de ella excesivamente pronto.

Ahora que él sabía de su afecto, Hermione, podía concederse ser atrevida. Quería mirarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera.

— Tengo una cita con Theodore Nott, en dos horas, pero por la noche estoy libre.

La bruja hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar el nombre, pero no dijo nada, ni él tampoco, ya que sabía perfectamente la causa de su disgusto. Theodore Nott, era un idiota.

— Por la noche es perfecto. — respondió, Hermione.

Él asintió.

— ¿A qué hora te gustaría que pasara a recogerte?

El rubio enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Tú vas a pasar a recogerme a mí? — El tono de voz que él había empleado, le revelaba, que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

— He sido yo la que te ha invitado. Seré yo la que te recoja. Es una cita…

No supo de donde había sacado el valor para decir todo aquello, pero se sintió complacida de que así fuera.

— En ese caso, a las nueve en punto estaría bien.

Para ella no había pasado desapercibido el énfasis al momento de indicarle la hora. Malfoy, reprobaba la falta de compromiso. Sabía que si llegaba tan solo un minuto tarde, él pensaría que no iba en serio y por consiguiente, fallaría. Tenía que ser excepcionalmente puntual, y no había ningún problema en ello. Hermione Granger, odiaba tanto o más que él, la impuntualidad.

— El sitio al que me llevarás… ¿Es formal? ¿Casual?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. — Casual.

— De acuerdo. Así quedamos entonces.

Hermione, se puso en pie de inmediato y se encaminó a la salida sin detenerse a dar un último vistazo a la oficina. Simplemente, aspiró con fuerza, vanagloriándose del potente aroma mentolado que Malfoy, emanaba.

— Te veo más tarde. — murmuró ella, antes de marcharse.

El rubio tardó un minuto en volver a sus cabales, lo que acababa de suceder era fuera de serie. Nunca hubiera pensado que ella tuviera ese tipo de interés en él, ni ese, ni ningún otro. Siempre había pensado que se limitaba a soportarlo por motivos laborales. ¿Y él? ¿Tenía algún interés en ella? No lo sabía con exactitud.

Alguna vez, hacía un año, le había parecido hermosa, y en cada reunión, había venerado su sagacidad, pero… ¿Eso era suficiente?

No tenía una relación desde que había abandonado Hogwarts, simplemente sexo ocasional con alguna amiga, nada de importancia. Ahora tenía una cita con la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, hija de muggles. Si sus padres vivieran, volverían a morirse y a él no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

Hay cierto tipo de hiedras en el mundo que deben aniquilarse antes de que propaguen su mal…

Para su desgracia, sus padres lo habían envenenado durante años y de allí resultó que se había convertido en un patán prejuicioso y petulante durante toda su niñez y juventud, pero durante la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Las diferencias de sangre eran un problema de su familia, no de él. Los ideales que había perseguido durante años, eran los ideales familiares, no los propios. Y ahora, era libre. Y el apellido Malfoy, por fin era respetado.

Se acomodó en la misma silla en la que había estado la castaña y sonrió, sintiéndose vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

El papeleo en su escritorio la llamaba, y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. ¡Estaba harta de pasarse los días en esa oficina archivando y archivando!

Miró el reloj de pared con hastío, y casi maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las siete, tenía que apresurarse. Todavía tenía que ir a cambiarse la ropa…

Tomó su bolso apresuradamente y se dispuso a cerrar su oficina con diligencia, chocando con uno que otro trabajador del Ministerio, y se despidió de todo el mundo con un gesto de mano. Hasta creyó haber chocado con Harry, cuando llegó al vestíbulo, pero al final no se volvió para convencerse.

Cuando la castaña llegó a su domicilio por medio de la Red Flu, lo primero que hizo fue correr a la cama y dejarse caer de espaldas. ¡Tendría una cita con Malfoy! Ginny, se pondría eufórica. Harry y Ron, se burlarían de ella eternamente y el resto de la comunidad mágica, la acosaría con miles de preguntas que no estaba segura de querer responder. Pero después de su último intento de relación fallida, no podía continuar igual, con el mismo miedo de salir lastimada…

Con Ron, todo había terminado limpio y sin ningún tipo de dolor, pero con él, con su innombrable personal, todo había acabado en malos términos.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por la mejilla de la castaña, y fue descendiendo hasta ahogarse en su boca. Reprimió un gemido agonizante. ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡SUFICIENTE!

¡No iba a quedarse en cama llorando como una tonta, la mediocridad e idiotez de otro! Eso había quedado atrás.

Se levantó de un salto y se colocó el primer vestido que vio en su limitado clóset. Era un vestido negro, entallado hasta las rodillas de manga larga. El diseño era simple y la tela muy suave. No haría nada con su cabello pues no tenía remedio, así que simplemente lo había dejado suelto, para que se desperdigara por su espalda y hombros. Se colocó un poco de pintalabios color rojo, y se apresuró a tomar su bolso, el mismo que había arrojado a la sala en cuanto había llegado. Sonrió para sí misma, se despidió de Crookshanks, que ni siquiera volteó a verla. Se dirigió hasta la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos y pronunció con voz alta y clara:

— Malfoy Manor.

No era la primera vez que la castaña visitaba la mansión. Una que otra ocasión, había tenido que acudir para entregarle archivos clasificados a Malfoy.

Todavía le helaba la sangre el recordar la cicatriz que Bellatrix, le había hecho durante la guerra, pero no era más que un vago recuerdo que con el tiempo, se había vuelto borroso y fácil de confundir.

Malfoy, había remodelado la mansión. La luz de la luna entraba por los enormes ventanales, y las lámparas de araña le daban un hermoso toque clásico que la hacía estremecer.

— Puntual.

Su voz la hizo girarse. Malfoy, la miraba desde lejos, desde donde descansaba una mesita de patas interminables en donde un jarrón en varios tonos ocres, le daba vida al recibidor.

— Te ves muy bien.

Le dijo ella, admirando su apariencia. Llevaba pantalones oscuros de vestir, una camisa blanca simple y un abrigo negro que delineaba cautivadoramente su cuerpo atlético.

— Y tú, te ves radiante. ¿Por qué nunca vas así al trabajo?

Hermione, apretó los labios, pensativa.

— Es incómodo correr con un vestido y con unos zapatos como estos. — Le indicó ella, señalando sus tacones de aguja. Un capricho que se había concedido la navidad pasada.

— Hace mucho que no tenemos una misión. Exactamente hace dos años. — le respondió él. Claramente creía, que esa excusa era muy mala.

— Supongo que no pierdo la esperanza.

Dijo ella, tras un suspiro de abatimiento.

— ¿Se puso aburrido, verdad?

— Condenadamente.

— Coincido.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó la bruja, con más emoción de la necesaria.

Él asintió.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

— Hay un callejón cercano, una casa está en construcción... Podemos aparecernos ahí sin problemas.

Él asintió una vez más.

— Dame la mano. — le dijo ella, ofreciéndole la suya de inmediato, colocándola entre ambos, a la altura de su estómago. Él la miró un instante y después la sujetó con firmeza. Su tacto era suave, hosco y frío, muy distinto al del gesto que había tenido esa misma tarde con ella en su oficina. Quizá, él también estaba nervioso.

En un instante, y después de sentir un abrupto tirón en las tripas, ambos se aparecieron en la casa que la castaña había mencionado antes.

Estaba helando.

El viento se sentía gélido y castigador. Al momento, se arrepintió de no haberse puesto un abrigo, pero en el fondo no se quejaba. La sensación de los músculos adormecidos a causa del clima extremo, era estimulante y la castaña, era visiblemente capaz de disfrutarla.

Sin soltar su mano, lo guío por una calle y después por un callejón angosto, rápidamente pudieron ver el lugar. Ella no había mentido. No estaba nada lejos…

La música se escapaba por la puerta de cristal, al igual que las risas y las diversas pláticas que nunca llegaban a formular oraciones, pues se perdían entre las notas musicales y la algarabía.

Se trataba de un bar. Hermione, nunca había entrado, pero siempre le había llamado la atención. Lo había descubierto una ocasión, en la que había salido a comprar unas galletas de avena para acompañarlas con su té de la merienda. La música la había llamado como si se tratara de un encantamiento convocador, pero al final, dándose cuenta de que llevaba el pijama de conejo que Luna, le había obsequiado, no se había atrevido a entrar.

Hermione, abrió la puerta, invitando a Malfoy a pasar. Él la miró escéptico, pero se dejó atender.

El sitio no era de mal gusto, era más bien fresco, con una barra redonda en el centro, y con la música a todo lo que daba. Las personas bebían, se contoneaban con la música y veían su reflejo en el gran espejo que se situaba en el fondo. En uno de los muros, había muchas frases escritas, seguramente de visitantes, y a un lado, en el barandal de una escalera de madera, brillaban en rojo las letras: peligro.

El detalle hizo que la castaña sonriera a medias.

Una canción nueva comenzó a inundar el lugar, las personas silbaron complacidas y comenzaron a brincar sin ton ni son.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Aceptable.

Apenas habían logrado escucharse. No era un lugar al que alguien va para tener una charla. Más bien, era un sitio para el deslumbre, para el desenfreno y el libertinaje.

— ¿Qué desean beber?

Un hombre fornido, posiblemente más joven que ellos, llamó la atención de la castaña.

— Tequila. Dos.

Gritó, para que el _bartender_ la escuchara. Ni siquiera ella misma había conseguido oír el tono de su propia voz, pero el chico asintió, y de inmediato les entregó sus bebidas, deslizándolas en un rápido movimiento por la mesa. Habían tenido que atraparlas antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Ambos bebieron de un solo trago, ella haciendo una mueca sin poder evitarlo. El alcohol quemaba su garganta, haciéndola sentir repentinamente acalorada.

Las personas seguían bailando, disfrutando de sus bebidas, riendo, sonriendo… Hermione, no supo qué sensación fue exactamente la que la obligó a mirarlo, quizá se trataba del aura que irradiaba. Él se encontraba a su lado, muy cerca… Contemplando las pocas mesas disponibles, clavando la mirada en su vaso vacío. El escándalo a su alrededor parecía no perturbarlo, era como si él se encontrara en otro sitio en donde una melodía tenue se reproducía.

Su cabello rubio le cubría parte de la frente y los ojos. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero por supuesto no lo lograba.

La guitarra eléctrica resonaba en sus oídos.

La castaña pidió otra ronda, y bebió de un solo trago nuevamente. Él parecía complacido.

Malfoy, señaló hacía un punto desconocido y juntos caminaron hasta una mesa del fondo. Hermione, se acomodó de inmediato, seguida por él.

— No creí que te gustaran este tipo de lugares.

Le dijo él, alzando la voz e inclinándose sobre la mesa para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

La bruja sonrió sin articular palabra alguna. El alcohol ya comenzaba a notársele en las mejillas. Podía sentirlo fluir en su nuca, en sus brazos y estómago.

Parecía que él esperaba que ella respondiera, pero en lugar de eso, la castaña le señaló en dirección a la pista. Él puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento, Hermione, creyó que se negaría, pero de inmediato se incorporó, y le ofreció su brazo para que lo acompañara.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento con entusiasmo, y sin alejarse mucho de la mesa que compartían, comenzaron a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. La batería, la guitarra y la voz desgarradora del cantante, obligaba a Hermione, a cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando para dejarse llevar. Sabía que él estaba mirándola, lo podía sentir, pero no quería pensar en eso. Necesitaba sentirse libre. De repente, él posicionó su mano en su cintura, sintiéndola cálida. Hermione, en respuesta, colocó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a saltar como una posesa. Él sonrió divertido al verla y no tardó en imitarla. La pista parecía infinita, la música no paraba y ya sentían que perdían el aliento. El cabello de la castaña danzaba de un lado para el otro, lo que provocaba que su aroma cítrico acompañado de su sudor dulce y salado, hiciera estremecer a Malfoy. Continuaron bailando por un largo rato, él se acercó a ella, colocando ambas manos en su cadera, haciéndola cosquillear y sonreír. La hizo girar y ella se dejó guiar.

Bailar se le daba bien, Hermione, solamente se meneaba sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Sentía como la energía fluía y fluía sin terminarse. Llegó un momento en que la castaña colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a moverme rítmicamente, él le dedicó una mirada breve que ella no comprendió, pero no dejó de moverse ni mucho menos se apartó. Continuó brincando a su alrededor sin rumbo fijo, él se giraba dejándose llevar por la música sin dejar de mirarla… Entonces, la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a dar vueltas. Hermione, alzó los pies por instinto y pegó su rostro a su hombro sin parar de reír.

Cuando la pista terminó, la devolvió al piso pero sin soltarse de su agarre. Hermione, se sentía algo mareada por los giros y por el alcohol.

Una pista lenta comenzó esta vez. Muchos aprovecharon para ir a sus mesas y ordenar un par de bebidas más. La bruja estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres subir?

La bruja desvió la mirada a las letras rojas y asintió. Quería saber que había arriba.

Malfoy, le indicó que subiera primero con un ademán propio de un caballero. Ella sonrió, le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Lo primero que vieron, fue un pasillo largo y oscuro, la música de abajo se escuchaba todavía, pero parecía como de fondo. Notaron que había compartimentos privados, divididos por muros de concreto que aseguraban la total privacidad. Él evaluó la expresión de la castaña, como si esperara que se sintiera asustada. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía con qué iban a encontrarse. No quería ponerla incómoda, pero por alguna razón, ella lucía impasible, feliz…

Hermione, apretó con más fuerza su mano y le indicó que la siguiera.

Los compartimentos carecían de puertas, en lugar de eso, cortinas psicodélicas les impedían ver el interior. No obstante, había algunas que estaban corridas, indicando así, que se encontraban desocupados. Ella tiró de su mano con fuerza, hasta uno de los compartimentos del fondo y se dispuso a acomodarme en el sofá de piel.

La chica se deshizo de su agarre cuando estuvo cómoda, dejando a Malfoy estupefacto.

— ¡Esto es increíble!

Dijo ella, completamente alucinada. Preguntándose de qué material estaban hechas las cortinas. Le gustaban mucho, a pesar de que ese no fuera su estilo habitual. Malfoy, la miraba, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. La chica que estaba viendo, no coincidía para nada con la figura que él tenía formada de ella en su mente. Pero le encantaba.

Una melodía se distinguía, estaban seguros de que provenía del piso de abajo, sonaba triste y la voz lastimera. Pero ambos, se sentían demasiado libres y radiantes como para deprimirse.

Una mujer alta y delgada, con un atuendo provocativo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, entró al privado, preguntando qué deseaban tomar.

— Tequila para mí, y algo de comer, algo dulce está bien. — le indicó la castaña.

— ¿Pastel de fresa, está bien?

— Perfecto.

Sonrió.

Malfoy la miraba mientras hablaba, como si estuviera pensando en algo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

— ¿Y para usted? — le preguntó la mujer al rubio, quien ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla.

La chica se desanimó un poco por la falta de atención del muchacho, y Hermione contuvo una sonrisa de complacencia.

— ¿Por qué querías traerme aquí?

Le preguntó a la bruja, cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

— Necesitaba esto. Hace mucho que no me divertía, creo que desde Hogwarts…

— Pues te lo agradezco. También necesitaba divertirme. Ah, y te advierto que Nott, sabe que vine contigo.

Hermione, tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

— ¿Te importa?

— Él no, pero tú sí. Dime, ¿por qué se lo has dicho?

La sinceridad de la chica lo sobresaltó, y al mismo tiempo, le provocó un calor tan intenso en sus extremidades que tuvo que removerse en su lugar para concentrarse en la plática.

— Alguien que deja a su novia porque se siente inferior, merece saber que ella ya lo ha olvidado.

— No era su novia.

— Te vi en su Mansión.

— No era su novia, y si no te importa…. No quiero hablar de él. Es tema muerto.

— Está bien.

— ¿Te gusta este tipo de música?

Quiso saber él, cambiando de tema, pese a que no se palpaba ningún tipo de incomodidad entre ellos.

— Me gusta, pero no lo sabía. No escucho mucha música, sabes…

Confesó.

— A mí me pasó lo mismo. Hace un tiempo Pansy, me recomendó un par de grupos y de ahí partí. Nirvana, es mi preferido.

Hermione, intentó exprimirse el cerebro, pero nada. No era devota a la música.

— La canción que bailamos es la más famosa del grupo. — le hizo saber, Malfoy.

— Creo que debo investigar sobre ellos. Son realmente buenos. Aunque te confieso, que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que ese tipo de música se pudiera bailar.

— Ni yo. La escucho, pero nunca la bailé.

— Música Muggle. No creí que te gustaran esas cosas. Ya sé que todo lo de la sangre se acabó, pero esto es diferente.

— Sólo es música, Hermione.

No era la primera vez que él pronunciaba el nombre de la castaña, pero aun así, su corazón se agitó como un huracán. Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Quizá… — murmuró ella, esforzándose en calmar sus sentidos.

Él se encogió de hombros. La misma chica de antes llegó con su pedido. Lo primero que la castaña hizo, fue probar la crema del pastel. Estaba deliciosa.

— Así que eres aficionada a lo dulce.

Comentó el rubio.

— Si, pero dejé de comerlo un tiempo…

— ¿Por qué?

— Nott.

Malfoy, la miró sin comprender.

— Detesta todo lo dulce.

— No entiendo la relación, pero si tú dices…

— Casi siempre, él decía a dónde íbamos, que comíamos, y así… Cuando pedía postre, no dejaba de decirme lo mucho que le desagradaban, supongo que simplemente fue fácil dejarlos.

— Vaya…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, es un hijo de puta.

Dijo en un gruñido, clavando la vista en un punto inexistente.

La castaña se sobresaltó. Desde Hogwarts, no lo había vuelto a escuchar maldecir. Siempre hablaba con elocuencia y propiedad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Lo interrogó.

— Dijiste que no habláramos de Nott.

— Cierto.

Hermione, comió un gran trozo de pastel y sin acabar de masticarlo, tomó tres tragos directo de la botella de tequila.

— ¿Vienes?

Le preguntó al rubio. La música se había vuelto estridente de nuevo, los llamaba.

Él se puso de pie más que dispuesto, bebió un trago de la botella y asintió. En su camino a las escaleras se habían encontrado con la mesera, quien los había visto con desilusión en el rostro.

— No deje de llevar pastel.

Le gritó Hermione, más fuerte de lo necesario. Ella asintió, siguiendo a Malfoy, con la mirada.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentían que la música se volvía más y más estridente y violenta. La sentían en sus cabezas, en sus músculos, la sentían apoderarse de ellos…. Era algo mágico.

Habían perdido la cuenta de todo el alcohol que habían ingerido, pero de alguna forma, no estaban tan ebrios. Podían caminar y sentirse casi plenamente en sus sentidos. Se trataba solamente de la adrenalina. No podían dejar de brincar ni de contonearse. Malfoy, saltaba junto a ella con el cabello pegándosele a la frente a causa del sudor. Su aspecto desaliñado le causaba gracia a la bruja. Un Malfoy, saltando como loco con una hija de muggles. Nunca nadie se lo hubiese imaginado, pero esas cosas ya no existían, ya eran parte de otra vida, de otra época. Ahora, eran dos personas jóvenes, disfrutando de una noche de viernes.

Los zapatos comenzaban a matar a Hermione, no eran tan altos, al menos no como los de Ginny, pero aun así… Hermione, dudaba que hubiera zapatos hechos para saltar con tanto entusiasmo por horas, y eso era lo que ella se había dedicado a hacer. La música subía, la guitarra se tocaba con más rapidez, la emoción corría por sus venas.

Sus piernas no paraban de moverse, y no podían dejar de reír y de sentirse libres.

Cuando la música terminó, Malfoy, se agachó para pegar su frente a la de la castaña. Ella sonrió, intentando regular su respiración. Él hacía lo mismo, sin lograr su cometido.

— Ven.

Le dijo ella en un murmullo que estaba segura, él no había escuchado, pero de cualquier forma, la había seguido.

Salieron del lugar para refrescarse. Era muy tarde, por lo que la calle se encontraba solitaria. Hermione, se recargó sobre el muro cercano al bar, en donde había un callejón iluminado por una lámpara. Se quitó los zapatos y sonrió, colocando su mano sobre su frente sudorosa.

No recordaba haber sonreído tanto en toda su vida. Abrió los ojos y observó a Malfoy, quién también la veía.

La música se escapaba del bar a modo de hilo, hechizando a ambos con el misticismo de su guitarra.

— Me gustas.

Dijo ella, repitiendo una de las frases de la canción que se había escapado del lugar. La música era estremecedora.

Malfoy, contempló su rostro por un instante, luego desvió su mirada hasta sus pies desnudos y se aproximó a ella lentamente. Hermione, se echó a reír con suficiencia y se arrojó a sus brazos, sobresaltándolo con su beso.

La fuerza que la música les drenaba, estaba enloqueciéndolos. Hermione, se pegó a su cuerpo, arrebatándole el aliento, recorriendo su boca con la lengua. Sus manos, eran inexpertas, pero su mente sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Se abrió camino en su camisa hasta llegar a la piel desnuda de su espalda. Estaba caliente, muy caliente a causa del baile. Su saliva sabía a alcohol y se confundía con la suya.

La castaña apartó su boca de la de él, y con descaro recorrió su abdomen con una mano. No le importaba la luz de la lámpara o que alguien pudiera pasar y verlos, solamente quería sentirlo. Su piel ardiendo…

— Me gustas. — repitió ella, sobre sus labios.

Malfoy la besó, llevando sus manos a su trasero, estrujándolo y pegándola a él.

Hermione, sintió su erección sobre su abdomen, la picazón en su lengua aumentó. Una de sus manos, vagabundeó desde su clavícula, hasta detenerse en su sexo. La dureza palpitante y caliente, la hacía salivar. Su boca recorría sus labios, sus mejillas y después su mandíbula. Ella se aferró a su espalda y a su trasero. Lo apretó con una mano y sonrió, mientras él succionaba su cuello, arrancándole un gemido escandaloso.

Sus manos vagaban por sus piernas, subiendo el vestido con despreocupación. Apartó la mirada de la bruja para ver lo que hacía. Su mano se deslizaba desde su pierna hasta la cara interna del muslo de la chica, ella sonrió y gimió. El calor que irradiaba desde su centro iba en aumento, aun así, la duda en su expresión, hizo que Hermione, reprimiera una risita. Tomó la mano del mago con decisión, y la llevó hasta su ropa interior. Estaba húmeda. Malfoy, contuvo el aliento. La castaña lo hizo tocar su parte intima, separando las piernas ligeramente para que pudiera sentirla mejor. Apartó la prenda de encajé y lo incitó a meter uno de sus dedos a su sexo, estaba mojada y lista para él. Después de unos segundos de desespero desenfrenado, Hermione, lo forzó a retirar su toque, y llevó su dedo a su propia boca, para probar su sabor.

Se echó a reír como una loca, lo alejó con empujón juguetón y se dispuso a entrar al bar de nuevo. Se deslizó por la gente, hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió y se arrastró hasta el cubículo. Ya no llevaba los zapatos y tampoco le importaba, no les tenía mucho afecto. Malfoy, la alcanzó en un instante, cerrando las cortinas tras de sí.

Hermione, se agachó para darle una mordida al pastel directamente del plato, siendo consciente de que no podría sujetar correctamente la cuchara. Cuando Malfoy, se sentó a su lado, sin esperar a más, se fue sobre ella, cubriendo su boca con la suya, que todavía tenía un poco de la crema del pastel que había engullido. La nariz de la bruja estaba llena de pastel, pero a él no le interesaba ensuciarse. Necesitaba sentirla, besarla…

La bruja bebió el último trago de la botella, y lo compartió con Malfoy. Haciéndolo beber de sus propios labios... Él lo había hecho encantado, y cuando el alcohol comenzó a desbordarse por su barbilla, él dejó escapar un gruñido. La tomó por la cintura y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella se dispuso a besarlo, mientras él se divertía presionando su trasero sobre su ropa interior.

Hermione, soltó un gemido débil y se apresuró a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio, al mismo tiempo en que él subía su vestido hasta su abdomen y besaba sus senos por encima de la tela. Hermione, liberó por fin su sexo, lo colocó en su entrada y se dejó caer sobre él. Los dos gimieron al unísono. Se sentía llena, complacida y salvaje. Se balanceó sobre Malfoy, incitada por la música, por el alcohol y el azúcar. Su rostro se veía varonil, salvaje al igual que el de ella. Estaba levemente sonrojada a causa del tequila y de la excitación. Lamió sus labios, y mordió su lengua, él hizo lo mismo, tomándola de la cadera, ayudándola a acelerar sus movimientos. No dejaba de mirarla. La miraba maravillado, como si nunca hubiese visto algo igual.

Tomó su prenda de encaje y la rasgó en un movimiento brusco, rompiéndola en el acto, ella gimió con fuerza, enterrando su grito en su hombro. Sus embestidas, combinadas con los movimientos de la bruja, se hicieron más rápidas. Lo sentían tan cerca, el momento culmine. La canción que se reproducía a lo lejos, se adentraba en sus oídos y se fundía con ellos, confundiéndose con la música erótica que Hermione le proveía al mago. Malfoy, llevó su mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a frotar el clítoris de su compañera, en lo que ella enloquecía de placer y gusto, manoseándose a sí misma.

Hermione, se sujetó del mago y aceleró sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarlo. Gemía sobre su boca, dando mordiscos a su labio inferior de vez en cuando. Las manos de él se aferraban a su trasero, lo apretaba y moldeaba...

La bruja se levantó con ayuda de sus hombros y se dejó ir con fuerza sobre él, contrayendo sus músculos internos, enloqueciéndolo. El rubio la tomó por la cintura con violencia, enterrándose en ella tres veces más, antes de volver a encontrarla en final. El final desastroso, liberador y húmedo que tanto deseaban.

Hermione, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y sonrió para ella misma. Dejó escapar un suspiro y lo besó en los labios una vez más, antes de separarse de él.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Él la miró extrañado, como si le hubiera arrebatado su línea, pero eso no lo intimidó.

— Vamos. — le dijo.

Malfoy, estaba a punto de sacar algo de su bolsillo pero ella lo detuvo.

— Yo te invité.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien. — Jamás había permitido que una mujer pagara la cuenta, pero por tratarse de ella y del respeto que emanaba, no pudo ni quiso negarse. El acto no le quitaba hombría, más bien, le inyectaba valor y seguridad.

Hermione, era una mujer. Una mujer completa que no necesitaba las necedades de un tipo falto de confianza.

Sonrió y se limitó a ponerse de pie y a arreglar su ropa. Recogió los trozos de encaje que habían quedado desperdigados por la alfombra y se los guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se comió de un solo bocado lo poco que quedaba del pastel y le ofreció su mano a la castaña.

Hermione, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa antes de seguirlo. Había dejado bastante propina, pero debido a lo que acababa de suceder, le parecía justo.

Salieron a trompicones del lugar, agradeciendo el frío de la noche y caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa en la que habían aparecido, ella lo miró y él asintió. Hermione, realizó la aparición sin problemas.

Crookshanks, dormía en el sillón. Cuando los escuchó, levantó la cabecita para verlos, después gruñó por debajo con enfado y se volteó, hundiendo su cabeza en la cola.

La castaña llevó a Malfoy, hasta su recámara, y cuando estuvieron en ella, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. Se deshizo a carcajadas cuando vio que no llevaba zapatos.

— Te compraré otros.

Le dijo él, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que miraba.

— No hace falta.

Él no dijo nada más, pero sonrió.

— El baño está allá. — le dijo ella, señalando la única puerta extra de la habitación. — Gracias por hoy. Me divertí mucho.

Malfoy, asintió y comenzó a desnudarse sin vergüenza alguna. Ella lo miró detenidamente. Era bastante atractivo. Se colocó la playera del pijama de conejo, admirando como Malfoy, se quedaba en bóxer. Juntos, se metieron a la cama, y se acomodaron, sin preocuparse de la cercanía.

En realidad, sería muy hipócrita si lo hicieran. Hermione, se preguntó porqué si había bebido tanto, se sentía tan lúcida, y él parecía igual.

— Descansa. — dijo él.

— Descansa.

Murmuró Hermione, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, no había rastro de Malfoy. Hermione, por un momento fugaz se sintió como una estúpida, hasta que un graznido llamó su atención. Se trataba de una lechuza marrón, que reposaba en su mesita de noche. La miraba con reclamo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

Hermione, le quitó el paquete que llevaba atado a la pata y de inmediato, leyó la nota.

 _Hermione:_

 _Descansabas plácidamente y aunque intenté despertarte, no funcionó. Tuve que marcharme porque surgió un problema con mi Cámara en Gringotts. Al parecer, la monotonía se ha terminado. En cuanto leas esto, debes reunirte conmigo y con el ministro. Necesitamos que la mejor Auror, nos diga su opinión. Tenemos un caso._

 _P.D. Por favor, usa lo que te he adjuntado. Espero, que compartamos el almuerzo y la cena, y si te apetece algo dulce, tal vez te deje elegir el postre._

 _D.M_

La castaña volvió a mirar a la lechuza, quien no tenía ni la más mínima disposición para irse. Quizá, Malfoy, esperaba una respuesta.

Rápidamente se deshizo del tul blanco que separaba la nota del contenido, para encontrarse con la tela más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Se trataba de una bufanda en color verde esmeralda. Era preciosa. Se envolvió en ella y sonrió.

Se estiró hasta alcanzar el primer cajón de su mesita y se apresuró a sacar papel y pluma para apuntar:

 _You're my vitamins!_

 _I like you._

 _H.G_

Garabateó las palabras sin detenerse a pensar y sin responder a nada de lo que él le había dicho. Ya hablarían en un par de horas... Tenían tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Traducción de la respuesta de Hermione:

 _Eres mis vitaminas._

 _Me gustas._

Extracto de la canción Drain you del grupo Nirvana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Recomendación musical: Drain You: Nirvana

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **B**


End file.
